


Finger Licken' Good

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	Finger Licken' Good

“Harry,” Severus said deeply entering the kitchen. Harry quickly spun around keeping his right hand firmly behind his back.

“Severus,” Harry said, “you’re done so soon?”

“Harry, what have you been doing?”

“Just having a poke around; trying to help keep the kitchen clean is all,” Harry lied lamely. 

Severus stepped closely to him pressing his chest against Harry’s, speaking in an almost dangerous tone. “Have you been touching my confections? You know I worked for several hours on that chocolate log and I wouldn’t want it to be spoiled.” Harry opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He looked down feeling rather guiltily; he didn’t know it had taken hours. Severus usually finished things in mere moments. Severus pried Harry’s hand from behind his back to find his fingers covered in rich, dark chocolate cake. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled. 

“Don’t be,” Severus said, hardly above a whisper. Harry looked up at him in surprise and Severus replied with a twitch of his brow. He then took each of Harry’s fingers in his mouth one by one and gave a long slow suck to each one. “I’ll make more.” Severus purred as he smeared some on to Harry’s neck.

**********************************

“Chocolate, Moony? Really?” Sirius asked looking down at the chocolate log placed in the center of the table. 

“Of course, Sirius. There is nothing I find more delightful,” Remus replied.

“There isn’t?” Sirius said his brows’ arching as he crossed his arms in front of him. Remus smiled at Sirius in a predatory way. 

“I think perhaps you should lie back on the table and I’ll show you just how much I enjoy chocolate.”

Sirius, at one moment, was quickly removing his clothes; the next moment, the chocolate log was cushioning his fall as Remus forced him roughly onto the table. 

**********************************************************************************

His black haired lover arched as he moved his tongue down the hallow in the middle of his back. Stopping to devour the bits of cake that had settled at the top of his rounded posterior. 

He turned his lover over delving his tongue into his navel swirling every last drop of chocolate out of it. He moved his mouth up licking the traces of rich cream away from his nipples, nibbling on them for a moment as he did so. 

Then back down through the soft trail of hair, his mouth now brimming with chocolate and his lover’s cock.


End file.
